


reed

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [37]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	reed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-10-07

It’s not hard to know exactly how things are going, even for someone like himself who doesn’t always see the emotions of the moment, blinded as he often is by the physics of it, the bend and flow of light and refraction of shadow. He sometimes misses the smaller things, the things that most people seem to think matter, in his view of the bigger picture.

He can’t do that at home. 

Even if he were to miss the subtle nuances of conversation and hinting that Sue tends to pursue until she remembers that Reed doesn’t actually realize what she’s doing, it’s nearly impossible to avoid the sudden appearance of a force field around you or the unsubtle blast of said force field knocking you, quite succinctly, into your lab chair and holding you down while the inherent wind of said power whips Sue’s white-blonde hair around her unhappy visage.

For that matter, it’s more than a telltale sign of unrest when the curtains throughout the Baxter Building are scorched to new shapes, the burgundy giving way to brown and black and gray as it crumbles to ashes along the windowsills. Not a portent of doom – he really needs to stop having thoughts like that, punning is really beneath a superhero, he thinks – but not exactly a sign that things are going well at Camp Fantastic.

And then there’s the very distinct impression Ben leaves on the place. Plaster falling from the edges of holes drilled deep into the wall. Structurally unsound, though fascinating to see the inner workings of the construction, but probably not the diorama Ben is trying to present. Obviously something’s rotten in the state of Denmark…or New York, to be more precise.

And Reed has a sinking suspicion that, whatever it is, it is all completely his fault.


End file.
